


On a Date

by ah_kaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Canon Compliant, Humor, Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_kaashi/pseuds/ah_kaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bokuto-san, why are you breathing so heavily?"</p><p>"It's just...I'm...I, I really love the smell of these old books. A lot."</p><p> </p><p>For Day 1 of BokuAka Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Library

"Bokuto-san, wasn't it your idea to come to the library to study?"

 

 

Bokuto had been fidgeting in his seat for the last ten minutes, the worksheet in front of him untouched. He winced; he'd hoped Akaashi would be too absorbed in his own work to see, but of course nothing went by his setter unnoticed.

 

"I know, I know! I'm just getting situated," he whined.

 

"We've been here for nearly 45 minutes."

 

Bokuto didn't answer, simply pouting at Akaashi before sliding lower in his seat so that he was hidden behind a workbook he had strategically propped up to shield himself from Akaashi's steady gaze. 

 

He groaned inwardly. He _had_ been the one to suggest going to the library, but not intentionally. 

 

The past few weeks had been strange. Whenever he'd seen Akaashi, he would yell and wave with both arms and generally make a racket until he was chided with a "Bokuto-san, you're being embarrassing," like they normally did, but recently it had been giving Bokuto a warm and fuzzy feeling in his cheeks. Occasionally, when they were walking side by side, their hands would accidentally brush, and Bokuto's stomach would lurch, and it definitely wasn't from eating too much yakisoba bread. The worst would be at practice; Bokuto had reached an impressive 85% miss rate on his spikes, much to Akaashi's chagrin. The sets were perfect, of course, but Bokuto, being too engrossed in watching Akaashi's form, would completely forget to actually spike the ball Akaashi was setting. 

 

Distraught, he had called Kuroo to explain his situation for advice, which he finally gave after nearly two minutes of guffawing laughter.

 

"Well, obviously, you're in love with him," Kuroo had said after calming down, amusement still evident in his voice. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

 

" _What_ ," Bokuto wheezed. "You knew this whole time, and you didn't even _tell_ me?!" His cheeks had turned red from the thought. In love with Akaashi?

 

"Kurooooooo," he whined. "What do I do?"

 

Kuroo's laughter trickled through their connection. "Well, there's only one thing to do."

 

Bokuto waited, eyes wide in anticipation. He heard a sigh on the other end.

 

"Ask him out, you dumb owl."

 

Kuroo was a genius, really. Bokuto thought it was a brilliant idea. He had resolved to ask Akaashi out the very next day, while they were eating lunch together.

 

"Akaashi!!" He had yelled, bounding up to his setter at their usual meeting place. But as soon as Akaashi turned those gorgeous, piercing green eyes on him, his confidence quickly deserted him.

 

"What is it, Bokuto-san?"

 

"Unnh...hrgnfdf..." Akaashi's eyes really were beautiful. He'd looked away, in case his heart palpitated through his chest.

 

"...I didn't catch that, Bokuto-san."

 

"I wanted to know if you wanted to..." He'd  peeked up at Akaashi, who had tipped his head slightly with a curious look on his face, eyebrow quirked. Was that his heart writhing on the floor? "...wanted to go to the library! ...With. Me. Together. To study."

 

Akaashi's reaction had been a mixture of surprise, alarm, and slight confusion.

 

Now, several hours later, Bokuto found himself in his current predicament. He sighed again, feeling the onset of a dejected mode.

 

 

At the very least, he was still spending time with Akaashi. Behind his propped workbook, Bokuto stole discreet glances every so often at the boy. Normally, Akaashi adhered strictly to dress code regulation, wearing his blazer over a tucked in button-up, tie fitted firmly against his neck. Now that it was after school and they were in a more secluded corner of the library, Akaashi had taken off the blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his button-up,  so that it stopped just at his elbows. Bokuto could see each flex of his forearm muscles as he carefully filled in his worksheet. His eyes travelled upwards to where Akaashi had slightly loosened his tie, exposing the skin at the base of his neck. He hoped in the warm space of the library Akaashi would take the liberty of unbuttoning his shirt a little more, just so Bokuto could get a glimpse at his collarbones.

 

A peek at Akaashi's face showed his sharp gaze trained on his worksheets, brow slightly furrowed in concentration. Bokuto admired the sharp outline of his jaw, and the nearly imperceptible upturn of his lips when he solved a particularly long problem...

 

He couldn't take it anymore. 

 

"I need to find a book!" He exclaimed, getting up abruptly. Bokuto didn't wait for a response before he darted in-between the nearest shelves.

 

After wandering deep into the stacks, Bokuto stopped, head bowed, hands placed dramatically against the shelves. What was he doing? His composure was deteriorating at such a quick rate, he probably wouldn't be able to spend any more one-on-one time with Akaashi without becoming a complete mess. And Akaashi would definitely notice. He contemplated calling Kuroo again, but quickly abandoned the idea when he imagined how much teasing he'd have to endure. He breathed deeply; he needed to compose himself. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, He willed himself not to think about Akaashi's hair, those soft, perfect curls that needed no taming, or his elegant, expressionless face, occasionally graced by a tiny smile or victorious smirk (that cutely devilish one that made Bokuto short-circuit), or his nimble, long fingers, confidently positioning volleyballs into the air with a single push of his fingertips-

 

"Bokuto-san, why are you breathing so heavily?"

 

Bokuto jumped, whipping around to see Akaashi standing behind him, a somewhat puzzled look on his face again. He straightened up immediately, trying to look casual despite his previously dramatic pose against the bookshelf.

 

"Ah..uh..." He frantically tried to think of an excuse. _I had to leave because you were too gorgeous to look at but I'm still here thinking about how I much I like you and you coming to find me really isn't helping_ didn't seem like a safe response to Bokuto.

 

"It's just...I'm...I, I really love the smell of these old books. A lot." He pulled a book at random from the shelf and inhaled dramatically. The dust from the tome zoomed into his nose, causing his eyes to water fiercely. He tried desperately not to cry, whether it be from the dust aggravating his nose or from his current situation.

 

If Akaashi noticed (which he probably did), he didn't say anything; instead, he stepped closer to Bokuto, so that they were almost chest to chest. His cool green eyes looked steadily into Bokuto's golden ones as he stated, simply, "Next time, just ask me out on a real date, Bokuto-san."

 

Before Bokuto could react, Akaashi reached up ever so slightly, thumbing his hand through the silver-black strands near the back of Bokuto's head, and gently brushed their lips together.

 

As quickly as he'd closed the distance between them, Akaashi pulled away, turning to head back out of the bookshelves. Bokuto simply stared, dumbstruck. He touched his lips gingerly with his fingertips, not quite believing what just happened.

 

"..."

 

"...AKAASHI!"

 

He was responded to by a collection of shushes, but all he could register was the faint tint of red at the tips of Akaashi's ears.

 

"Bokuto-san, please lower your voice."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my tiny contribution for this week dedicated to my favorite pairing. :) Hopefully the back and forth between tenses wasn't too terrible; I wanted to write the conversation between Bokuto and Kuroo without explicitly 'flashing back.' Also I may or may not have projected my love for Akaashi's appearance onto Bokuto...whoops.
> 
> Anyways, feedback is appreciated as always! You can hit me up about anything on tumblr @ah-kaashi :)


End file.
